


50 Puns For 50 States

by V0id0fStars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Friends to Lovers, Love, Multi, No Smut, Road Trip, Slice of Life, Traveling, and fun, and kissing, casual stuff, discovering things, enjoy, gender nuteral reader, good food, happy fic, in an rv, just swearing, just you and sans, lots of fluff, maybe more tags as we go, minimal angst, puns, reader can literally be you, touring america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0id0fStars/pseuds/V0id0fStars
Summary: "Hey, why was the skeleton lonely when he went on a road trip?""Pfft! I don't know, why?""Because he had noBODY to go with""Aww poor lonely skelly welly""Exactly, pack your shit, we're going on a road trip."*ON HOLD*





	50 Puns For 50 States

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers! Since i lack motivation for my current prohect im going to be using this as a form of exercise or art unblocker. I think itll be hella fun especially because it's going to be a challenge!
> 
> 50 chapters  
> 50 states  
> At least 5,000 words per chapter (except the intro)  
> 1 pun for each state  
> At least 5 interesting places per state, like restraunts, monuments, points of interest, tourist sites, etc.
> 
> This should be fun as well as educational for me and those of you who would like to know something about each state! Ill be doing tons of research for this :) i hope to get a chap out every week! And if i lose complete interest in my other story to do this one then thats cool too lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Wait wait wait... We're going on a what now?"

"A road trip."

"To where exactly?"

"To Maine."

"Why?"

"Sight seeing, greasy food, maybe some post cards and key chains."

"Sight seeing... All the way to Maine..."

"More or less."

"More or less???"

"Well it's not gonna be a straight shot, there's gonna be a bit of zig zagging."

"Zig zagging?!"

"Yes...into every state."

"EVERY STATE??!!"

"Yup."

"Umm...WHY?"

"Well, all i've ever seen since we came out of that mountain is this city. I want to see more of Washington, more of America, of everything! So I figured I'd start now since summer is coming up."

"And you need me becauussseee?"

"Because youre my best friend and Paps is busy."

"And I'm not?"

"You and I both know the only thing occupying your time is your hobbies and your business and im sure you can put it all on hold for a few months. After all we live together and im rich so it's not like that business of yours is needed at the moment."

"..."  
"Fair enough."

"Good, now that's settled, let's-"

"Wait a minute, how the hell are we pulling this off?"

"Easy, I bought a big RV filled with everything we need including a tv with cable and its own wifi network, board games, movies, video games, the whole setup. I've got enough money to buy America itself at this point with all the gold we brought up, and all you gotta pack is clothes and things you can't live without."

"Uh...huh..."

"Yeah, so, we are on a time crunch so we really need to-"

"But... I mean... Youre ok with... Going with me? I mean i'm not much of an adventurer.. I dont really get out much and im not very fun and-"

" y/n.. Shut up.. Youre amazing and my one true human friend in existence besides frisk and I am happy as fuck to have you on this trip with me. So, no more questions. Get your shit packed, get it in the RV, kiss your room and bed good bye, and get ready for the summer of your life."

"...but-"

"AH Ah ah shhhhhhhhh no more talking LETS GO."

"Uuuggghhh fiiiiinnneeee."

*1 spongebob time card hour later*

"Ok are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, uh, quick question.. If there's only one bed... Where are we both sleeping?"

"Well, I figured a california king sized bed would be big enough for us both to sleep in without an awkward situation, but the couch is super comfy so im good with either."

" oh well nah we can share the bed, I don't see a problem with it."

"Ok cool beans, so, here's the map. I've planned out all of our stops in each state but we can make extra stops and see more as we go. We're going to head down to california, slide over to arizona, and head back up and continue in the up and down pattern throughout the U.S."

"And when we hit Maine?"

"We'll go straight across back to Washington."

"Ok sweet, got it. We've said good bye to everyone, made the plans to keep my plants and pet taken care of, and everything is set up here. We ready to roll out?"

"Ready as ever. I'm so excited to see everything, I wonder what the east coast looks like compared to the west."

"Welp, there's only one way to find out. Start the engine bone boy!"

"With pleasure."

And with the roar of the engine and the house shrinking in the rear view mirror, you make your way to your first stop. Ebott City, and even Mt. Ebott itself, soon dissapearing out of view. You turn to look at Sans in the drivers seat and comically think back to a movie you loved to watch as a kid.

On the trail, you blaze.


End file.
